


Always You and Me

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, hints of Aaron/Alex and Aaron/OMC, three AUs in one, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron's Christmas nightmare a la the 2017 Christmas special with Robert.Because why should Robert have all the fun?





	Always You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the robron christmas calendar on tumblr
> 
> check out the original post with the awesome artwork by [iwantmessedup on tumblr](https://robronchristmas2018.tumblr.com/post/181292205695/robron-christmas-calendar-2018-december-21st-2018)

“I’m going to bed.” Aaron announced, moving Robert’s legs off his lap and stretching as he got up from the sofa.

“I thought you wanted to see this?” Robert replied, looking up from his book and enjoying the view.

“I’m tired and I can’t shake this headache. I just need a good night sleep, I think. I’ll catch up online tomorrow.”

“Alright. Do you want some company? I can read in bed.”

“No that’s ok.” Aaron said with a shake of his head. “It’s still early. I just need sleep now and that won’t happen with you next to me.”

They shared a knowing look and Robert met him halfway when Aaron leaned down to kiss him goodnight before heading up the stairs and, after quickly checking on Seb and Liv, collapsing into bed and rolling himself in the duvet. Hopefully his headache would be gone in the morning and he’d be fit to enjoy their first proper family Christmas.

When Aaron opened his eyes the next morning and looked around what was supposed to be his and Robert’s bedroom, he was confused. It looked like their bedroom but at the same time it didn’t. It felt… strange. Wrong.

The bed next to him was empty and the sheets were cold.

“Rob?”

He didn’t hear the shower and the baby monitor from Robert’s nightstand was gone so he figured Seb must’ve woken up and demanded his breakfast.

He stretched and checked the time on his phone, surprised to see the picture of him and Robert with Seb on their wedding day replaced by one of him and Liv in front of the house when it was still a death trap. He didn’t remember it being taken, or using it as background on his phone, but decided Liv must’ve had something to do with it.

He rolled out of bed and shrugged on some clothes, slightly disappointed to find Robert’s robe gone from the back of their bathroom door. As much as Aaron had teased him for buying it, and actually wearing it, it was nice and warm and smelled of Robert. Aaron secretly loved it.

As he made his way downstairs, he couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong. It was supposed to be Christmas morning, but the house was quiet. Robert had been playing his dodgy Christmas pop songs playlist for weeks and it wasn’t like him to suddenly stop on the actual day. And even if Liv had had enough of hearing All I Want For Christmas for the millionth time, she surely would have put on her own music, or the tv for Seb.

As he stepped off the bottom step of the staircase, he noticed he was alone.

“Hello? Rob? Liv?”

Seb’s highchair was gone from the kitchen and so were the blocks the little boy had been playing with the night before.

None of it made sense.

Seb was back home with them full time, (something about the nanny reporting Ross and Rebecca to child protective services, and them deciding he was better off living with his dads pending the investigation. Aaron hadn’t paid much attention to the official explanation, he’d been too busy kissing and cuddling their son to care about the why’s and how’s) and the paperwork had been signed and submitted to give Aaron parental rights along with Robert and Rebecca.  

But now Seb was gone and so were all traces of him in their home. For a split second he feared the worst and thought Robert had let Rebecca take him again, without letting Aaron say goodbye, again, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. Robert knew how much it had hurt him, he wouldn’t do that again.

He figured Robert had taken Seb to see Diane, or maybe his mum, but that didn’t explain why Liv wasn’t around.

He decided to text her to ask.

To Liv  
9:55 AM  
Where RU?

From Liv  
9:56 AM  
Dublin. Where else? Why are you awake this early? Couldn’t sleep?

Aaron frowned at his phone screen. When he’d gone to bed last night, he’d checked on Liv who had been watching a film on her laptop in bed and wished her goodnight. She’d been under the same roof and there was no way she could’ve gotten to Dublin that quickly without him noticing.

To Liv  
9:58 AM  
Something like that. Happy Xmas. Love u.

From Liv  
9:59 AM  
♥U2  
  
Just as he was about to pull up Robert’s number to give him a call and find out where he was, the front door opened. Relieved, Aaron turned around, only the person walking in wasn’t his husband.

“Alex?”

Disappointment flashed over the other man’s face when he saw him.

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” He walked over to Aaron and kissed him on the lips. “I knew I should’ve gone straight home after my shift, but I wanted to get those little cheeses my mum had for her birthday and you liked so much.”

“What? I mean… uhm…”

“I got them sent to Kev’s house, so you wouldn’t accidentally find them.” Alex explained, and Aaron wondered who the hell Kev was. “But then the kids insisted on showing me what Santa had brought them so I kind of ran late.” He moved into the kitchen and started unpacking a large shopping bag. “You just sit down, and I’ll make you a nice Christmas breakfast. Oh, and my mum texted me to make sure we’re still on for tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I thought we’d agreed? Christmas day for your parents, Boxing day for mine.”  

“Right.”

“Kevin and Beth are bringing the kids, they’re excited to see uncle Aaron again. And Rachel is bringing her new boyfriend so you’re no longer the newbie in the family.” Alex said with a chuckle. “Are you ok?” He asked when Aaron didn’t say anything and just looked at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Yeah, yeah… I uh… just uh…” Aaron stammered, not sure what he actually wanted to say.

“Not very awake yet?” Alex asked amused. “I didn’t think I tired you out that much last night.” He moved closer to Aaron again and gave him a suggestive look as he wrapped his arms around him. “We could always skip breakfast and go straight for dessert… in bed.”

“No!”

Aaron quickly removed Alex’s arms from around his neck and cleared his throat.

“I mean… I uh… I think I need a shower first. And we’re supposed to meet my mum and Paddy, later aren’t we? Can’t get distracted.”

Alex frowned.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, of course not. I’m just… still kind of sleepy. Like you said. I’m just going to have a shower. Wake myself up. I won’t be long.” Aaron said and all but ran back up the stairs. He quickly closed his bedroom door and leaned against it, to try catch his breath and figure out what the hell was going on. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He glanced at the screen, which, instead of a name only had a number. A number he could probably recite in his sleep.

“Robert.”

“Hey you. You ok? You sound out of breath.”

Aaron smiled at the sound of Robert’s voice.

“Better now I’m talking to you.”

“Soft.” Robert said, and Aaron could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m sorry I left last night. I didn’t want to risk falling asleep and having to escape out the bathroom window again when he came back.”

“Uh… yeah… it’s ok…”

“Do you think you can get away today?”

“Uh…”

“Come on Aaron, I need to see you. I need one good thing to happen to me this Christmas. Rebecca won’t let me have Seb, and Vic is in Spain with Ellis. I’ll be spending the rest of the day with Doug and Diane.”

“Alright.” Aaron agreed, hating how sad and lonely Robert sounded.

“Yeah? When? Is he back from his nightshift yet?”

“Alex? Uh yeah he walked in about 10 minutes ago.”

“Ok, so, our spot? In an hour? Is that enough time?”

“What spot? The barn?”

“I thought you wanted to go to the cricket pavilion after last time?”

“Uh…”

“Never mind. The barn in an hour?”

“Yeah ok. See you in an hour. Love you.” Aaron said automatically and frowned when Robert didn’t say it back.

He had a quick shower and put on the black shirt he knew Robert liked and his favourite pair of jeans.

He’d been so wrapped up in trying to make himself look good for Robert that he’d completely forgotten about Alex, and jumped when the other man spoke when he came back downstairs.

“You look nice.” Alex either didn’t notice or chose to ignore Aaron’s odd behaviour.

“Oh… uh… thanks.”

“All this for breakfast at home with your fiancé?”

Aaron frowned at the word.

“I uh have to go. I have to run an errand. I’ll be back in time for tea.” He said as he put on his coat.

“An errand? On Christmas day?”

“Yeah. Uhm… last minute thing. Gift for my mum.”

“Where are you going to get a present for your mum from on Christmas day?”

“I uh… just need to pick it up. In Liverpool. I forgot about it. Just got a call. They’re waiting for me.”

“I’ll come with you then.”

“No, that’s ok. I’ll be quicker on my own. You must be tired after your night shift. I’ll see you tonight. I’ll text you when I’m on my way home.” Aaron said and all but ran out the door, never more relieved to be able to get in his car and drive away.

When he got to the barn, he saw Robert’s Porsche parked nearby and felt giddy just parking his own car next to it. The same kind of giddiness he still felt seeing his and Robert’s cars parked next to each other in the Mill’s driveway.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming.” Robert said after Aaron had entered the barn. “Couldn’t get away?”

“It’s fine. He thinks I’m in Liverpool.” Aaron shrugged and pulled Robert closer by the front of his jacket. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” He said before kissing him.

He felt Robert smile into the kiss and move his hands to Aaron’s neck in the way that still made him go weak in knees.

“I missed you too. I got us a little Christmas lunch.” Robert said, gesturing to some haybales behind him he’d covered with a blanket and turned into a table, complete with plastic plates and cups and a tiny Christmas tree light in the middle. “Diane has so much food, she won’t notice a few sandwiches missing. It’s not much but -”

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Aaron said and kissed Robert again. “I love you.”

“Aaron… don’t.”

“What?”

“We said we wouldn’t do this… we can’t…”

—  

Aaron’s head was spinning. One second, he was kissing Robert in their barn, the next he’s back in his bed in the Mill and this time the house is anything but quiet. He’s still alone in bed and there is still no sign of Robert or Seb. Thankfully no sign of Alex either.

There’s a knock on his bedroom door.

“Love, are you awake?” He heard his mum ask.

“Yeah.”

The door opened, and Chas walked in with a baby on her hip.

“Morning sweetheart.”

“Morning.” Aaron said, confused as to who the child belonged to.

“Oh yeah Paddy dressed her this morning, he found it online. I’m not too sure about it, but well, she’s his daughter too, isn’t she?” Chas said and smiled at the baby who was dressed in what seemed like parts of three different Christmas themed outfits.

“Grace?”    

“No, Charity. Yes, of course Grace.” Chas said, turning to the child in her arms. “Your big brother is a little silly, isn’t he? I think he had a few too many lemonades with Adam and Matty last night.”

“Adam is here?”

“No, I think he went back to Moira’s last night with Matty. Things are still a bit rocky with him and Vic, aren’t they?”

“Right. Yes. Of course.”

“Listen, I need you to do me a favour. Paddy got called out for an emergency and I have to open up the pub and head into town to get the last few bits for Christmas tomorrow, I need you to look after your little sister for a few hours. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Uh… yeah… sure.”

“Great, thanks love.” Chas said and handed him the baby and left the room.

Aaron looked down at the little girl in his arms. His baby sister who shouldn’t be alive but somehow was.

“Hey Gracey… I don’t know how it’s possible that you’re here… but I’m glad you are. You make mum and dad very happy, you know that?” The girl blinked a few times and reached her little hands out to try and grab his face, only to be confused when she felt his beard.

Aaron laughed softly.

“Yeah Seb still thinks it’s weird too. I can’t grow it out though or he yanks on it. I’m not sure Robert is too happy with that.” He told her. “Have you met Seb? I’m sure you’ll be best friends when you’re older. Come on, let’s see if he’s awake yet. Maybe Rob will be sorting his breakfast and he can make you some too.”

He carefully put the little girl down on his bed and got dressed before making his way down the stairs with her.

Only when he stepped off the bottom step he wondered if he’d somehow ended up in the wrong house. The room around him looked nothing like the home Robert had built for them. It reminded him of the backroom in the pub and Smithy Cottage from when he lived there with Paddy.

“What the hell is going on…”

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he awkwardly maneuvered the baby in his arms to free up one hand to answer.

“Mum?”

“Hi love, there’s been a change of plan. I can’t leave this place right now; can you head into Hotten for me to pick up some things?”

“Uh… sure… but I have the ba- I have Grace.”

“Yes, just drop her off with your gran and Eric, they’ll look after her until Paddy gets back. Or I get 10 minutes to myself. Whichever comes first.”

“Right. Ok.”

“I’ll send you a list of what you need to get ok? And there is this doll from that show Grace likes. The one with the dogs, you know what I mean? They’re sold out everywhere, but I rang that big store on the Highstreet and they still have some in stock. So you need to go there first.”

“Alright…” Aaron said and said goodbye to his mum before hanging up. “I have no idea what’s going on… but I guess you’re spending some time with your gran today.” He told Grace and looked around for his car keys and wallet.

After dropping Grace off, he drove to Hotten and everything looked the same as always. Only it wasn’t. There was no Robert, no Seb, not even Liv.

He walked into the toy store and wanted to turn around straight away when he saw how busy it was, but decided coming home empty handed and facing his mother’s wrath was even less appealing than last minute Christmas shoppers.

He followed the signs in the store to the section reserved for the show his mum mentioned. The place was packed but somehow there was a clear path to the doll he needed to get. He squeezed past some people and nearly tripped over a pram, but he actually managed to get his hands on the box.

At the same time as another pair of hands.

“No, no chance mate, I saw it first. It’s mine.” Aaron said without looking up.

“No way. I need this doll for my son. It’s the only one he doesn’t have yet. It’s mine.”

Aaron nearly dropped the box when he heard the other person’s voice.

“Robert?”

The guy frowned at him.

“Do I know you?”

“We’re married.” Was on the tip of Aaron’s tongue but he held back. “I just… you look like someone I know.” He said instead.

Robert smiled at that.

“Right. Well. You know what they say, eh, everyone has a twin out there. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go pay for my son’s present.”

“No, I need this for my baby sister. She loves this show.”

“So, does my son.”

“Look, mate, my sister’s been ill her whole life. She had a kidney problem when she was born, and she had to have a transplant right away.” Aaron said, not sure how he knew but at the same time certain it was what happened.

“Yeah, well, I need this present for my son, so I can actually see him. His mum’s new boyfriend hates my guts and keeps telling her not to let me see him because it’s too confusing and stressful.”

Aaron frowned.

“How is him seeing his dad confusing?”

“I don’t know. But that toy will make him happy and show his mum I’m serious about him.”

“A dog on batteries will tell her that?”

“No but it shows her I pay attention to what he likes.”

As they talked, both of them had taken their hands off the box, and neither of them had noticed someone else taking the doll.

When Robert noticed the empty shelf, he looked like he was about to cry.  

“I guess it’s plan B for both of us now.” Aaron said instead of wrapping his arms around Robert, like he usually did when his husband was upset.

“I don’t have a plan B.” Robert admitted. “Well, maybe just grabbing a bottle of whiskey and getting drunk enough so I won’t remember how I let my kid down.”

Aaron gave him a sympathetic smile and put his hand on Robert’s arm.

“I’m sure he won’t think that. I’m sure he loves you no matter what.”

Robert stared at Aaron’s hand on his arm for what seemed like ages before coming to a decision.

“Would you like to grab a coffee? With me?”

“I’d love to.”

—

Aaron rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. A bed. Not his bed.

Was this Robert’s bed? The Robert he met in the toy store?

The last thing he remembered was agreeing to go for a coffee and now he was in a strange bed in a strange house. How much did he have to drink last night?

“Oh hey, you’re awake.”

Aaron looked up and saw a guy he didn’t recognise walk towards him carrying two mugs.

“I didn’t know how you liked your coffee in the morning, so I just put milk and sugar in it… but the other one is black if you prefer that.” He said as he sat down on the bed.

“Uh… milk and sugar is fine.” Aaron said, taking the mug from the guy.

“So… uhm… Merry Christmas I suppose. Or joyeux noel as they say over here.”

“What?”

“It means merry Christmas. In French.”

“Yes but… are we in France?”

The guy got up and opened the curtains.

“Unless they moved the Eiffel tower to Leeds…”

“This can’t be happening.”

Suddenly he heard a buzzing sound coming from the floor.

“Yeah I think someone’s trying to get a hold of you. It’s been buzzing all morning. Maybe that girl you were with last night?”

“What girl?”

“Blonde, petite, drank more than the two of us combined last night… I think you called her Vic?”

“Vic’s here?”

“Well not here… but I think she’s calling you.”

Aaron grabbed his hoodie from the floor and answered his phone.

“Vic?”

“Aaron, where are you? The train is leaving in half an hour.”

“Train?”

“Yes. That thing we came here in… and will take us back home.”

“Home. Yes. I need to get home. Robert will be worried.”

“Who?”

“Robert. Your brother. Remember him?”

“Sort of… I didn’t know you knew him.”

“What? Of course I know him. I married him. Twice.”

“Aaron… how much have you had to drink? I think you’re still drunk. You’re not making any sense.”

“Vic what are you talking about?”

“Robert left the village when I was a kid and he hasn’t been home since. The last I heard of him was a card on my birthday with a London postmark.”

“What? No. No, no, he came back. He came back. We’re together. He came back.”

“Aaron? Aaron are you alright? Aaron? Aaron??”

He felt something smack against his cheek.

“Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up.”

He recognised the voice, but his mind hadn’t fully caught up yet.

Another slap.

“Seb, careful. No slapping daddy. Give him a kiss instead. Like this.”

He felt a pair of lips being pressed against his forehead and slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning. Merry Christmas. I wanted to let you sleep in, but his lordship demands your company.” Robert joked, turning to sit against the headboard of their bed with Seb in his lap.

Aaron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up, smiling when Seb reached out to him and Robert handed him over.

“Hey there trouble. Merry Christmas.” He said and pressed a kiss to Seb’s head.

“Don’t I get a Christmas kiss?” Robert asked, pulling a little branch of mistletoe from the pocket of his robe.

“Did you nick that off mum’s decorations in the pub?” Aaron asked laughingly.

“No!” Robert protested. “The café. Don’t tell Brenda.” He added and they both laughed before leaning in for a kiss. “Did you sleep alright? I felt you toss and turn, and you had this pained look on your face. Do you still have that headache?”

Aaron shook his head.

“Just a weird dream. I don’t really remember it… did I wake you up?”

“Nah not really. This one took care of that.” Robert said and tickled Seb’s belly who squealed in delight. “Anyway, Liv and I made breakfast, so get up lazybones.” He teased and slapped Aaron’s leg before getting up off the bed.

Aaron mock gasped at Seb.

“Your daddy is so bossy sometimes.”

Robert laughed.

“Yeah well, your other daddy better get a move on unless he wants cold tea and pancakes.”

“Ooh do you hear that, Seb? We’re getting pancakes for breakfast.”

“Not if you stay in bed all day you’re not. Auntie Liv and I will eat it all.”

“We better get going then.” Aaron said to Seb as he got out of bed and followed his husband down the stairs with the little boy on his hip. “If we let daddy eat everything he’ll get fat and won’t fit into his poncey shirts anymore.”

“I heard that.” Robert called out over his shoulder and Aaron laughed.

Thankfully, when he reached the bottom step, everything looked just like it had the night before. Seb’s highchair in the kitchen, his toys scattered around the place, and Liv lounging on the sofa in her pj’s. He couldn’t help himself and kissed the top of her head as he walked past her.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas…”

“Come on, the food is getting cold.” Robert said, putting the finishing touches to a breakfast table that looked like something out of a magazine. Knowing Robert, it probably was.

“Rob it looks amazing. You didn’t have to go crazy like this.” Aaron said as he sat down after putting Seb in his high chair.

Robert shrugged.

“Just wanted to do something special for our first Christmas as a family.”

Aaron smiled and leaned over to kiss Robert, prompting Liv to make gagging noises as she joined them at the table.

Breakfast was an event on its own with Seb deciding he should feed everyone but himself and Aaron and Robert, and even Liv, trying to convince him to actually eat something.

“Ok present time now.” Liv announced and took Seb out of his chair. “Let’s see what Santa brought you.”

“There’s a present from Rebecca there too. The red one. Don’t open that yet, I told her she could come visit tomorrow and give it to him herself.” Robert told her as he and Aaron made their way over to the tree.

They’d gotten Liv the new VR game she’d been talking about for ages, new trainers, a 30 pound cinema voucher, and Sandra had sent her a green hoodie with a shamrock on it that Aaron was sure she’d never wear.

Seb got a few more stuffed toys, some toy cars, some clothes, and a little dog on batteries from his nana Chas that looked strangely familiar to Aaron, only he had no clue where he’d seen it before.

“Now it’s my turn.” Aaron announced and grabbed a package with Robert’s name on it from under the tree. “I hope you like it.”

Robert quickly tore the paper off the gift and looked confused at what it revealed.

“A travel guide for Amsterdam?”

“Look inside.” Aaron said and Robert did as he was told, though no less confused.

“What’s this?” He said when he found an envelope.

“Open it.”

Robert opened the envelope and scanned its contents.

“No! Aaron! You’re out of your mind! This is too much.”

“What did he get you?” Liv asked and grabbed the papers from Robert’s hand instead of waiting for an answer. “A weekend in Amsterdam? Nice.”

“We can go after the holiday madness has died down. Just the two of us for a weekend. There on the Friday, back home on the Sunday. You mentioned you’d never been and you’d like to go sometime… and I found a good deal. Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it! But it’s way too much!”

“What can I say, I like to spoil my husband.” Aaron said with a grin, which made Robert smile and kiss him to thank him, before taking the last present from under the tree.

“I got you something too… but… well… it’s not on the same level as a weekend in Amsterdam…” He said, hugging the present to his chest.

“Can I be the one to decide that?” Aaron asked. “You know I don’t care about big expensive gifts.”

“Or did you get him a weekend in Amsterdam too?” Liv asked and Robert laughed a little and shook his head.

“No, no I didn’t. I’m beginning to wish I had though…”

“Rob…” Aaron held out his hand. “Can I have it?”

Robert reluctantly handed over the present.

“You can be honest and tell me if you don’t like it…”

“I don’t even know what it is yet.” Aaron said and picked off the card. “To Aaron, Merry Christmas, Love, Rob x.” He smiled and made a mental note to put it in his wallet, where he still kept the one from last year.

With a little pushing from Liv to hurry up, Aaron opened his present and tried to hide his confusion when he held a large book of sorts in his hands.

“What’s this?”

“A very bad idea?”

Aaron rolled his eyes at his husband and examined the book more closely. It was thick and looked expensive, a smooth leather-like cover with A&R in fancy lettering on the cover.

“A&R? Is that us? Did you get this made especially?” He asked and Robert nodded.

“Open it.”

He opened it and discovered the book was a photo album and Robert had written a little message on the first page underneath a photo of the layby where they’d had their first kiss.

“Back to the start.”

Aaron smiled and turned the page. There were a few pictures of the two of them in the pub, separately, and a picture of ‘their’ barn.

“What’s with the barn? And what was that hair, Rob?” Liv, who was looking over Aaron shoulder asked. “How did you ever fall in love with him with hair like that?”

“It wasn’t that bad!” Robert protested as Aaron laughed and turned the page.

There was a picture of the hotel they’d spent their first proper night together and “the first of many” written underneath as well as a few pictures of the two of them together, including one Aaron was certain was cropped to make it safe for everyone to see.

“How do you still have these?”

Robert shrugged.

“Had hem saved online. Didn’t want to delete them but keeping them on my phone was too risky.”

The next few pages were a highspeed trip through to them becoming an actual couple, finding Liv, and moving in together. Aaron paused at a picture of the two of them watching tv in the pub backroom. Cuddled up close on the sofa, his head on Robert’s shoulder, neither of them noticing anything outside their little bubble. “You and me under the same roof” was written underneath.

“This was the first night after you moved in.” Aaron said and Robert nodded.

“You mum took it. I asked her if she had any old photos of us lying around… and she gave me this. I didn’t know it existed until she showed me.”

“I like it. Brings back memories.”

Robert grinned.

“Yeah the two of us in that tiny room above the pub.”

“With the creaky step you still can’t remember to avoid.” Aaron teased.

“It had been a long time since I’d had to!”

Aaron laughed and turned his attention back to the photo album in his lap, turning the page and seeing pictures from their engagement. Aaron sitting in his hospital bed with Robert next to him, and holding up their hands to show off their engagement rings.

“I still can’t believe I let mum take photos of that.”

“I’m glad she did. It was one of the best days of my life.” Robert said. “Minus the crash maybe.” He added and they both laughed.

The next few pages were dedicated to their first Christmas together. The two of them posing in their ugly jumpers from Paddy, one with Liv and her Christmas trees headband, one sat at the table in Wishing Well cottage, and one with the both of them sitting on the sofa petting Alfie.

“The first proper Dingle Christmas.”

When he turned the page again Aaron was greeted by a picture of himself climbing out of the boot of Cain’s car.

“How did you even get that picture?” He asked laughingly.

“Cain. Your mum ordered him to document everything.” Robert explained.

Aaron looked at the book again and saw various pictures of their first wedding day, including a picture of Robert drinking out of the welly with “the things you do for love” written underneath. He allowed himself to get lost in the memories for a bit instead of turning the page. He knew what came next and he didn’t really want to re-live it.

“I uh, kind of skipped some things.” Robert said, turning the page for Aaron and showing him a few photos of the house from when they were putting the finishing touches to it and one of them in front of it the day they moved in, the word home written in the middle of the page.

The next page had a few random selfies from the two of them and Liv and a picture of Aaron in the portacabin, holding Seb and smiling at the little boy. Robert had drawn a little heart next to it.

“Look Seb, it’s you.” Aaron said, trying and failing to get him to look up from his new toys. He laughed and pressed a kiss to the boy’s head before turning the page.

He saw a selfie Robert had taken while lying on the bonnet of his car after they’d proposed to each other. That one was definitely cropped.

The next few pages were filled with photos of their engagement and stag parties and the two of them preparing for their wedding. A picture of Aaron trying on his suit, and one of Robert hunched over his laptop, designing the wedding invites, with the result printed next to it.

Aaron turned the page again and saw one of his favourite photos ever. Him and Robert on their wedding day, with Seb.

“I wanted to get that blown up and framed as your Christmas present.” Robert told him. “I know how much you love it.”

“Why didn’t you?” Liv asked.

“I got a better idea.” Robert said. “Well… I hope so anyway.”

“I love it so far.” Aaron reassured him. “But maybe we can still get this one framed? Or one with the four of us.”

“Yeah. Yeah that would be nice.” Robert agreed as Aaron turned the page again.

“I don’t remember half of these being taken.” He said as he looked at the photos from their wedding day. “Finally official”

“Your mum and Diane took a lot of photos. Vic took these.” Robert said, pointing at one of them standing in front of the registrar, smiling at each other, at the beginning of the ceremony and one of them sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Aaron laughed out loud when he turned the page and saw a photo of Robert dancing with his gran with the caption “I AM a really good dancer” written underneath.

“Your gran had no complaints!” Robert protested laughingly.

On the next page were the very few family proof photos they had from their honeymoon. A few scenic shots and a selfie on the balcony of their hotel room, followed by a page of family photos of the four of them around the house and the village.  
One of Robert with Seb in his lap on the swings, one of Aaron and Seb in their swim shorts coming out of the water at the beach last summer, one of Robert and Liv sat at the kitchen table in the Mill working on her homework, and one of the four of them in the pub that looked like it was taken from behind the bar… on a potato.

“Marlon took that one. For your mum.” Robert explained. “I tried to improve the quality but well… it still doesn’t look like much.”

Aaron smiled.  

“I love it. Thank you.” He said and kissed Robert to thank him.

“I’m glad… but you’re not done yet.”  

“What do you mean? It’s the last one.” Aaron gestured to the photo of the four of them on the very sofa they were sitting on now. “The rest is empty.”

“Not exactly.” Robert said, taking the photo album from Aaron and turning a few pages to show him one that simply said “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Aaron asked and turned the page looking for answers when his husband didn’t say anything. On the next page was a list with addresses, dates, and times. “What’s this?”

“Appointments.”

“For what?”

“Agencies… for surrogacy.”

“What?”

“I’m ready. I… I want more kids with you. I want a baby of our own. I want Seb to be a big brother. I want your mum and Diane to be grandmothers again. I want a family with you.”

“Are you serious?”

Robert nodded.

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

“You really want to do this?”

“I do. If you still want it too…”

“Of course I do, you idiot, come here.” Aaron said and pulled Robert in for a hug. “I want nothing more.”

Robert smiled and dropped a kiss in Aaron’s neck before pulling back and kissing him on the lips.

“They’re just meetings to discuss our options… and they did warn me on the phone that it can take a long time before we find someone and - ”

“I don’t care.” Aaron interrupted. “I don’t care how long it takes. We’re doing this. You and me.”

“Yeah.” Robert agreed. “You and me.”


End file.
